The invention relates to a novel method and improved version of the apparatus for intermittently forming filled dough items as a wonton, pirojhok, and the like. Typically such products are made manually by wrapping a sheet of dough around a filling and the items thus made are cooked or fried for eventual consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,051 discloses extrusion apparatus for food material which produces dough tube with filling such as ketchup or sour cream. U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,863 discloses method and apparatus for intermittently forming an annular filled food ring. This apparatus is intermittently extruded dough ring with inner filling so that parts of dough for each item are extruded without filling. U.S. Pat. No.3,615,675 discloses an extruder that produces a dough tube filled with a suitable food material which intermittently is divided into pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,259 describes apparatus for molding dough materials with filling from bar shapes into spherical shapes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,946 discloses a device for forming a cereal shell and simultaneously filling the shell with a suitable flller. The continuous tube of cereal material is the divided into pieces Russian certificate of invention No. 683703 discloses an apparatus for intermittently extrusion semi-finished articles from dough with filling. The apparatus has a cuter to close ends of the articles. It is intermittently extruded external dough tube with inner filling so that part of the dough tube is extruded without filling, then the cuter closed and separated the articles. In this case the closed articles still have unsatisfactory shape.
These apparatuses have large dimensions and high cost.